Desires
by x se
Summary: She is the greatest shinobi Konoha has ever known. Her beauty and strength are envied by all. Her ruthlessness is stunning. Her kills are perfect. She does her duty perfectly and efficiently, asking for nothing. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t want anything


Desires  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was as if she was flying. Her feet hit and left the ground so fast, the paleness of her skin, and those eerie lavender eyes showing underneath the mask… One could confuse her with a beautiful bird spirit, or perhaps a gorgeous demoness. The three fools charged at her blindly, swinging their weapons, thinking they would be the ones to kill this temptress of temptresses, this killer of killers.

A blue glow began to rise from her unseen feet, making her look even more spectral. Her chakra increasing her speed, she leapt into the air and swooped down like a hawk, her clan's bloodline activated. Three precise hits on each of her enemies, a total of nine, all delivered within seconds. The three Sound nin fell to the ground, dead.

She didn't look back, running past the three dead nin and heading right into the main battle.

-

She didn't care about all the eyes that were on her as she walked through the village. There were the eyes of those who envied her, those who wanted to have the same power she did. There were the eyes of the fools that wanted her, the eyes of those who wanted to touch her, to feel her, to make her theirs…

She walked past, uncaring. Her destination, the tower in the center of the village. Clutched in her right hand, a scroll, one that had stains of blood on it, one that had cost the lives of many Sound nin. She continue don her way, eventually arriving at the tower of the village leader, the tower of the Hokage.

She entered the tower, and different eyes began watching her. Those who respected her, those who were confused by her, and those who were scared of her. These were the eyes she liked to be watching her. To cause fear into those she worked with, was one of the only things in life she enjoyed.

She walked past the secretary of the Hokage with slightly narrowed eyes at the sight. A woman with pale skin, like her own, lavender eyes, like her own, and short navy hair, not totally unlike her long hair, darker in it's shade of blue. One of the many things she disliked, was her weak, pathetic, older sister.

She walked past the secretary, into the office, to deliver the results of the S-Class mission she had just completed. Her eye gave a light twitch as a blonde woman left the room, looking flustered and wearing rumpled clothes. Another of the many things she disliked, was the wife of the Hokage.

There was also something she liked inside that room. The Hokage. She liked the way he looked at her, trusting and untrusting, respectful and wary, and on nights when he was a bit tipsy, he even looked at her with lust filed eyes. He might be a bumbling blonde fool like his wife, but she had been there when he killed the Sound's leader, and had felt his power.

The power… To know that so much was inside him, to know that behind that idiotic smile and worthless 'honor,' was a true killer, just like her, was a feeling that made her tremble in pleasure. It made her dream, dream of things one wouldn't think someone like her could dream about. She looked at him.

"Hokage-sama." she murmured. The Hokage looked at her, looking just as flustered as the woman who had left only moments before. His composure, however, came to him in an instant, a serious look taking over his face.

"A-Ahhh!" she screamed as he bit her.

"Hyuuga-san, you already completed the mission?" asked the Hokage.

"More…!" she screamed, as the red chakra flew out around them both, his claws raking all over her.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. It was too easy." she replied, tossing the scroll onto the desk. "It was never opened. Never seen by the Sound's eyes."

"Shut up!" he yelled, his clawed hand reaching up to slap her.

"Very good." replied the Hokage, opening the scroll and scanning it's contents.

"Nnn…" she shivered the blood dripped down her cheek.

"You may go." said the Hokage, looking up at her and smiling gratefully. She turned to go. "Oh… Hyuuga-san?"

"Oh…!" she trembled as he continued to ravage her, enjoying every second of it.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head slightly and looking back at the man she lusted for out of the corner of her eye.

"You really should consider that vacation." chuckled the man, smiling. She did not return the gesture.

"No, I'm quite fine. Besides, no one is as good as I am…" her eyes flickered. "Well, except for _you_, Hokage-sama."

And then she walked out of the room.

-

She stared up at the ceiling of her private bathroom. She closed her eyes and sunk into the water, into it's warmth and comfort. After a moment, her head rose out of the water and she lifted one leg out, looking at one of her only battle scars.

"Heh… Sorry, Hanabi…" chuckled her partner for the mission. "I can't really control myself very well when I use my special chakra…"

She ran a finger across the scar. _He_ had caused that scar, the man who was now Hokage. The man who had tamed the Kyuubi and defeated the Akatsuki. She licked her lips as she traced the scar that ran up her right leg. A tendril of chakra had done that, not a weapon.

"THIS IS FOR SASUKE, OROCHIMARU!" he screamed as red chakra whipped around him, some of it forming into tails and the rest whipping around, damaging everything it touched.

She closed her eyes and reached to the side for some soap, running it across her leg. Soon, she was scrubbing it, cleaning it.

A thin red tendril crashed into the small encampment where his ANBU Squad was waiting. All of them but her had retreated. She hadn't even seen it coming, and then her leg was suddenly hurting and bleeding. But she found she liked it, and continued watching the battle.

She lowered her leg back into the bath water and lifted the other, and began to scrub that as well. Her scrubbing began slowing to a stop as the hand the held the soap neared her inner thigh. The soap drifted to the bottom of the bath, near the drain.

"That's it…" he growled as he raked one of his claws across her jaw line. He roughly kissed her, biting her lips and pulling at her hair as he did so.

"Nn…" she moaned.

"You like it, don't you…?" he whispered savagely.

"Yes…!" she whispered.

"Hah…" he chuckled, licking his fangs. "Do you want me to hurt you even more?"

"Yes!" she half-yelled.

"Good…" his grip on her waist tightened and moved lower, before his mouth, his fangs, began to attack her body.

"YES!"

-

She walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a robe, and headed to her room. A Branch house member, her elder cousin no less, stopped and stared at her, as if unsure who she was.

"Hanabi-sama…?" murmured the Jounin tentatively. There was just something different about her composure. She looked just as dangerous as ever, yet more… Relaxed? No, that wasn't it…

She walked past him, not even feeling his confused eyes staring as she walked past. She walked past her sister, and many other of her relatives, before reaching her private bedroom and sliding open the door. She walked over to her bed, lay down, and went to sleep.

-

She leapt into the air, twirled as kunai barely missed her, than pulled out her ANBU Katana and slit the enemy nin's throat, ducking as a punch was thrown, grabbing the arm of the one who punched her, and spinning around, thrusting him into his other partner's spear. She leapt into the air one more and sheathed her katana, and used a fire jutsu, burning the bodies of the traitors, making sure to leave the heads recognizable.

She landed and activated her bloodline limit, looking in the forest around her. There were the other three traitors, camping no less. They should know better. She began performing hand seals as she ran, avoiding poorly set traps as she went. When she arrived at the traitor's camp, the three nin stopped celebrating their escapes and stared in horror.

She used a genjutsu, and in mere seconds, the three traitors were screaming in agony and attacking each other. Licking her lips under her mask, she beheaded the three and destroyed their bodies, before turning back and running to Konoha, to report her mission was successful.

Fin?


End file.
